Thanks Buddy
by DarkForest11
Summary: This is a story on how dragons left our world and maybe come back? (Lots of Hiccup and Snotlout) Now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've been having some major writers block for my other stories so I thought I could make this one-shot while I work on my other stories. Also, I was actually on the verge of crying when writing this. (So grab the tissues now.)**

Hiccup's POV

I stood there, staring out at sea, holding his tail fin. It has been a year since the incident, a year since that day, a year since Toothless jumped into the sea with the other dragons... and never returned.

(One year ago)

"Hey Toothless! Guess what?" I exclaimed as I ran up to my charcoal colored dragon,who grunted and turned away.

"Okay, so I guess you don't want a huge basket of Icelandic cod." I said as Toothless hardly showed any interest.

"Is this about Moonscale?" I asked. They had finally found another Night Fury named Moonscale about three years ago and Toothless mated with her. Unfortunately, they didn't have any kids so the Night Fury race supposedly is going to die out after they both die. Then, the dragons started to mysteriously jump into the ocean and the Scauldrons and Sea Shockers never came out of the water and Moonscale jumped into the ocean about three weeks ago.

"Look, I know how it is when you love dies." I sighed. About two months ago, Astrid was flying around on Stormfly and when Stormfly dove into the water, the doctors tried their very best to save her, but she soon died of hypothermia.I hit me extremely hard because she was pregnant with mine and her child.

Toothless wailed at his comment and I got the message.

"I'll be right back." I said gloomily. I ran to the forge and grabbed the automatic tail fin that I made for Toothless. I knew a few years ago that Toothless didn't want it, but now he knew Toothless wanted to be with Moonscale and the rest of the dragons.

When I ran back, Toothless was now standing by a cliff, staring out into the open water.

"Toothless. I got something for you." I said as he held up the automatic tail fin and for the first time in three weeks, he looked happy. Once I strapped it on, Toothless gave me an unsure and hesitant look.

"Toothless, bud. Go be with Moonscale." Hiccup said with a wavering voice as Toothless cooed.

"I'll be fine. Now go and say hi to Astrid for me." I said as Toothless looked like he was about to cry. Then, with a flap of his wings, he flew up and I watched him dive into the water with a splash.

"Thanks buddy, for everything." I said as tears streaked down my cheeks.

"See you in Valhalla." I whimpered before turning back towards the village.

(Now)

"Wow, it's been a whole year Toothless." I muttered as I stood on that same cliff.

"I almost can't believe that you're up there too Astrid." I said as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Mom, dad, Gobber, Moonscale, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch,Ruff, Tuff, Meatlug, Fishlegs, Eret, Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper, Grump." I whimpered. All of those people and dragons, dead.

"I know." I heard someone say, I turned around to see a sad looking Snotlout.

"You forgot about half the village and their dragons." He said sadly as I sighed.

"I'm probably going to be the last Berkain chief." I sighed, over half the village is dead and all the dragons died off.

"Yeah, probably. I can't believe so much has happened in these past nine years." Snotlout said as I sighed and nodded.

Nine years ago I met and trained Toothless. Eight years ago was the war between the Berkains and the Berserkers. Six years ago, they had made Dragon's Edge. Five years ago, we met Drago Bludvist and I was forced into chiefting. Three years ago, the dragons started to jump in. One year ago, Astrid and Toothless both died. And now...

"We are the last generation of Berk." I sighed.

"Well, seven isn't too bad." Snotlout said as I turned away and looked at the red tail fin in my arms.

"Wait? Is that?" He asked as I nodded.

"Toothless's old tail fin. Yeah." I said as I took out inferno and activated my flight suit and took it off. Then, I used the last of the gas in inferno and lit all of it on fire before throwing it into the ocean.

"I can't believe we're the last of the riders." Snotlout sighed as tears started to streak down my cheeks.

"We aren't even riders anymore. The last dragons dove into the ocean six months ago." I said.

"Wow, I honestly can't believe this new Berk. It used to be so lively, so happy. Now it's just sad and depressed." He said.

"Yeah, of course when I'm chief, Berk started falling apart." I sighed.

"Don't say that. You're a great chief, the dragons left by instinct." Snotlout said.

"Snotlout, why did they go?" I asked on vain.

"Valhalla." He said as I stared out into the sea again, then I noticed a splash, it didn't look like a fish. Snotlout must've saw it too because I he asked:

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah." I said as I took out my spyglass and looked through it and I gasped.

"What? What is it?" Snotlout asked eagerly as I handed him the spyglass and he gasped too.

"Dragon?"

 **Okay, I planned for this to be a one-shot but I want to know if you guys want this to be an actually story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa. It's been almost 5 months since I updated this. Okay, I'm sorry, but you have to remember I have _three_ other stories that are currently going on. Also, I probably wouldn't even be writing this but one guest _really_ wanted me to continue, so you can thank him or her. Oh! Also I just did the 24 hour Berk-a-thon in honor of the new RTTE season that comes out on Friday and oh my gods am I tired. I tried to stay up the full 24 hours but I crashed around 4:30 in the morning and slept until 9. But with additional other breaks, I still watched about 15 hours of dragons and I'm proud of that. These are fandom goals people.**

Hiccup's P.O.V

"Give me that back!" I snapped as Snotlout hastily handed me the spyglass back and I pressed it up against my eye, it definitely was a dragon. A single Terrible Terror rose out of the water. It flew up to us curiously before it perching itself onto my shoulder.

"That's it?! A stupid Terror!" Snotlout exclaimed angrily as I glared at him.

"No you moron! That's Sharpshot!" I snapped as Sharpshot purred and nuzzled my cheek.

"Hey buddy. How'd you get back here?" I asked as Sharpshot squeaked fearfully before flying off.

"Wait! Don't go!" I yelled before I heard Snotlout let out a gasp of surprise.

"What is it-" I cut myself off as I looked in front of me, there was a little hatchling that stood in front of me, a Night Fury hatchling. It purred and nuzzled my leg before I looked into its eyes, those were Toothless's eyes, yet, Moonscale's dark purple scales.

"Oh my gods." I muttered as Snotlout bent down next to me and looked at the small hatchling.

"This is a rip if you ask me. _Your_ Terror and _your_ dragon's hatchling! Where's something for Snotlout!" He exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and scratched the hatchling under his chin, the same way Toothless used to like it, I looked back up and smirked before grabbing Snotlout by the hair and pulling him up.

"Hey! What was that for!" He snapped as I pointed out towards the ocean, where a small Monstrous Nightmare climbed into a rock, looking around with a terrified expression. It had pale orange scales with a few fiery red ones, as if to contrast eachother.

"That guy can't fly." I said nervously.

"Or swim." Snotlout added as I swore under my breath at myself, if only I hadn't gotten rid of my flight suit.

"Hey, remember when I used to come up with stupid or crazy plans almost every day?" I asked as I slowly backed up.

"Yeah." Snotlout said wearily.

"Well how about we get a bit nostalgic." I said before getting a running start and jumping off the edge of the cliff, the little Night Fury whining in worry as I hit the water. It was absolutely freezing, I opened my eyes and instantly felt the sting of salt as I swam above the waves, taking in sharp breaths before swimming over to the rock where the little Nightmare sat.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT CHIEF!" Snotlout screamed as he tried to hold the little Night Fury back.

"WELL THAT'S NOSTALGIA FOR YOU!" I yelled back before turning my attention to the Nightmare, who whimpered and backed away.

"No. No. No. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I assured as the Nightmare as whined and nuzzled me, his body heat warming me up as well.

"Let's get you to safety." I said before looking around and noticing a piece of drift wood floating by. I grabbed it and put the Nightmare on before pushing it towards shore. I swam after it and made sure it stayed on course before we both made it to shore safely. I was shivering by now, my teeth chattering as the dragon lit himself up and instantly warmed me up.

"Thank you." I muttered before the little Night Fury flew down to us, Snotlout climbing down the cliff and skidding to a halt next to them.

"Well, you got your Nightmare." I said as I picked it up and handed it to Snotlout.

"Your name is going to be Hookfang Jr" He said as I laughed slightly before turning to Toothless's hatchling.

"Hey buddy." I muttered as he cooed and nudged me.

"NightWing." I said as the hatchling nuzzled me.

"Okay, I guess your name's NightWing." I said as NightWing purred happily.

"Oh if only Toothless were here." I sighed as I looked up at Snotlout and Hookfang Jr, who were both playing around happily.

"Well we better get back to the village- the village!" I exclaimed happily before looking at Snotlout, who gave me a suspicious look.

"What are you planning?" He asked nervously as I popped up.

"Don't you see! If we bring two dragons back to the village we'll be heroes! And I could be known as chief Hiccuo Haddock the Third! The man who brought happiness back to the tribe! Oooooooh, this is perfect! Thanks dad for already making Berk amazing!" I exclaimed to the sky as a bit of sunshine came through the clouds and it pointed directly at the village.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as I scooped up NightWing and sprinted away, Snotlout running after me, trying to hold Hookfang Jr. still.

* * *

I ran through the trees like there was no tomorrow, looking at the sunshine that covered the village, I smiled. This totally reminded me of when I was little and was best friends with, Astrid. My run slowed and then reached a slow stop. Astrid. And our unborn child, she was always hoping for a boy but I secretly wanted a girl. But now that will never happen.

"Astrid." I muttered as a tear streaked down my cheek. She was the love of my life. My everything.

"Whoa! Hiccup, are you alright?" Snotlout asked as he ran up to me, I wiped the tear away and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I muttered before running again, the wind now at my back. Everything that was happening around us was a sign to keep running towards the village, sent by either the gods or my friends and family. I could almost hear my father's voice whispering into my ear.

"A chief protects his own."

I looked around while running, the sun was still shining on the village and the wind at my back didn't hurt either. But it felt as if even the forest was beckoning me towards the incoming village.

I ran past the edge of the forest and smiled happily, my people would finally be happy again, dragons were their everything afterall.

"Hiccup!" I heard Snotlout scream, his voice sounded almost, scared. I turned around to look at him as he pointed a shaky finger at the sky.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Snotlout Yorgenson! Return those escaped dragons at once." A voice boomed from above the clouds as I shook in fear, NightWing whimpering.

"W-Where would you t-take the dragons?" I asked, trying to regain my composure.

"To Valhalla of course! They belong there!" The voice exclaimed as Hiccup looked at NightWing, who sniffed the air before he gave the sky a big gummy smile.

"NightWing? You wanna go with them?" I asked, the heartbreak evident in my voice as NightWing whimpered and nodded before purring and nuzzling me.

"Well I'm keeping Hookfang Jr!" Snotlout snapped as he shielded the small dragon as I walked up to him and shook my head.

"Just let him go." I muttered as he put another protective hand around Hookfang Jr. before-

"HICCUP!"

I snapped awake and held my head in pain. I looked around to see Snotlout backing up. I snapped up and instantly looked around for the two hatchlings.

"NightWing?! Sharpshot?! Hookfang Jr!?" I screamed as Snotlout gave me a confused look.

"Who are you yelling to?" He asked as I whipped around and looked him straight in the eye.

"The dragons! They flew out of the ocean and..." I trailed off, by the looks of Snotlout's face it was all just a dream, the dragons are still gone.

"You got knocked out when you were about to light your stuff on fire. You breathed in too much of the gas and passed out." He explained as I looked around sadly.

"So there's no dragons?" I asked sadly as Snotlout shook his head.

"Not one." He sighed before I got up and looked at the pile of inventions at my feet. I reset my flight suit and then clicked inferno back into its place before I looked out at sea and smirked.

"What are you doing?" He asked warily as I felt the amazing updraft from the edge of the cliff.

"You know how you're my second in command and if anything happened to me you'd take charge of chiefing." I said.

"No, you never mentioned it." He said sarcastically as I cracked my neck.

"Well, something's happening to me. I _need_ to feel the thrill of flight one last time. Snotlout Yorgenson, I dub the official chieftain of Berk." I said as a huge grin spread across my face before I jumped off the cliff, activating my flight suit as I soared across the sky, looking down at the ocean.

"HICCUP!" I heard Snotlout scream, but I ignored him. I forgot this feeling, this sensation, this unbelievable feeling of freedom. I felt myself lowering, but I quickly leaned up and continued my flight. I flew until I could fly no more and then, I gladly accepted the feeling of lowering, closer and closer to the crashing waves before one particularly big one caught me and beckoned me under. I did not fight back, I did not try and swim to shore. Even though I was only 23, I still felt like my life was played out, like an old man in his final days. Although I did fell a tad guilty for Snotlout, all alone on the depressing little island, but I tried to ignore the feeling as I felt the life slowly leave my body, it sinking uselessly to the bottom of the ocean floor as my spirit flew up and stood at the gates of Valhalla. And the first person to meet me there was;

"Toothless."

 **This is bad, I know. It's just, I was going to update 'The Adventures of Hiccup the Shapeshifter' today, but then I hit a brick wall and I just couldn't think of _anything_ to write. So I quickly did this so you guys could still have a chapter.**


End file.
